


Little Prince

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-15
Updated: 2009-01-15
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Remus just wants to pay his respects.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Little Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Remus just wants to pay his respects.

Title: Little Prince  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/profile)[**snupin100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/)'s Challenge #191: The Half-Blood Prince  
Characters: Remus/Severus  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: Remus just wants to pay his respects.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

 

~

Little Prince

~

“Ready for bed, my half-blood prince?” Remus murmured, leaning over to kiss Severus.

“Why did I ever tell you about that?” Severus muttered, closing his book and standing.

“Because I was snooping through your things and found your brilliant notes,” Remus reminded him. “You should publish your own Potions text.”

Severus scowled. “As if anyone would purchase it,” he scoffed.

Clasping Severus’ arm, Remus pulled him close. “I would,” he said.

“Indeed.” But Severus was smiling.

Remus nodded. “Now, may I give the _little prince_ my regards?” he asked, his hand ghosting over Severus’ groin.

Severus smirked. “Very well.”

~


End file.
